


Dororo and Fairies

by orphan_account



Series: Dororo x Fairytail [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically as the series goes on Dororo and Hyakkimaru meet most members of team Natsu in different ways. It will follow the main plot of the anime 'till it stops then it will just be random adventures until all of team Natsu has made an appearance.





	1. Wendy

Wendy supposed her situation wasn’t that bad. Sure, she was being hunted because people thought she was a demon. Sure, she was starving. Sure, she had no place to sleep. However, that just meant things possibly couldn’t get any worse…

At the exact moments those thoughts had crossed her mind she tripped on a branch of a tree and fell down a small hill but not only that she also stumbled into some massive mosquitos around the size of an average man. If the situation was bizarre enough already a man with _swords for arms_ was busy fighting them with some strange bandage over his ears.

‘I think I might have hit my head…’ Wendy told herself blinking several times at the scene.

‘Hey there, miss!’ she felt herself being tapped on the back. ‘You okay?’

She turned around tearing herself from watching the bloody scene of mosquitoes getting dissected to see a boy or girl? She sniffed the person and they definitely smelt like a girl but was dressed like a boy.

‘Hey!’ The person jumped back. Wendy blushed in embarrassment stopping her sniffing.

‘Sorry!’ She told him standing up and bowing several times causing the person to blush. ‘I just can’t tell if you’re a boy or…’

‘I’m a boy.’ He told her straight away.

‘Uhhh…okay then I’m Wendy.’

‘Dororo.’ He told her before smiling. ‘We saved you from those mosquitoes…’

The older one had apparently finished up and had joined them standing besides Dororo.

‘Yes, thank you for that.’ Wendy bowed at the man who stared at her intently making her nervous.

‘…so, pay up.’

‘Sorry. What?’ Wendy asked.

‘Pay us.’ Dororo beckoned with his hand.

‘Huuuuhhhh?????’ Wendy took a step back. ‘I’m sorry I don’t have any money.’

‘Really?’ Dororo asked looking defeated.

Wendy almost felt bad for him. Almost. She glanced at the older one who was still staring at her. Dororo traced her stares.

‘Oh, this is Hyakkimaru.’ He explained before tugging at Hyakkimaru’s clothes. ‘Your being rude bro.’ He stage-whispered before turning back to Wendy. ‘He’s blind you see so he sees the souls of people instead.’

‘The souls of people?’

‘I know it’s hard to believe but that’s not all…’

‘That’s so cool!’ Wendy shouted happily, if he hadn’t attacked her maybe her soul wasn’t like how the villages had said but a normal human. In response he covered his ears Wendy alarmed instantly started apologising as Dororo explained that he’d recently gained his hearing and still wasn’t used to it.

‘…he doesn’t mind singing though.’ Dororo finished.

‘The people in my village used to sing a lot of songs!’ Wendy clapped her hands together loudly before apologising several thousand times more.

 

‘Where are you from?’ Dororo asked her. They’d been chatting for a while not sure how-to part ways without being rude. ‘Do you live around here?’

‘Well, at the moment nowhere.’ Wendy told them sadly. ‘My village kicked me out because… my hair turned blue…’

Better not tell the whole truth right now reasoned Wendy. Both Dororo and Hyakkimaru were looking at her weirdly. Maybe she could have thought of a better excuse?

‘Really?’ Dororo without a second thought push back her cloaks hood to reveal her long dark blue hair. Wendy quickly covered it again. ‘Sorry…’

‘That’s fine.’ Wendy managed a smile.

There was silence for a few moments. Dororo couldn’t help but sympathise with the girl who was wondering around alone just like he had been awhile back.

‘Say. I know if you don’t have anywhere to go come back with us.’ Dororo offered. ‘Mio would surely take you in. You’d have to help out though.’

Wendy thought abut the offer for a moment before smiling and nodding. ‘You mean it?’

 

‘Mio.’ Dororo called a greeting waving at the women wo was busy pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps. ‘Geeze, shouldn’t you be a sleep.’

‘I was too worried.’

‘Hear that bro? No more sneaking off.’

Hyakkimaru didn’t seem to be listening to him and instead pointed at the hooded figure that was casually trying to hide behind them.

‘Wendy. No… home.’ He managed.

Mio nodded in understanding at crouched down and smiled at Wendy who pulled down her hood even more.

‘Well, you’re welcome to stay.’ Mio told her good naturally.

‘Mio go back to bed!’ came the usual scolding as Mio was discovered to have left her cot.

 

‘Fairy, where're you going?

We'll gather the light along the way

And make it shine upon a brand-new day

Can you hear the voice that's calling you yeah?

It's raw and hoarse from screaming after you

But it won't give up until you can answer it

Though all this time has past I still remember

The sun and moon and how they shine together

It feels so strange when you are not here with me

I need your smile just to keep me going

In my heart; it's snowing

I'm trying my best to smile.’ Wendy sang quietly to herself while busying herself collecting herbs from the forest near by she recognised from Grandee’s notebook.

‘It’s a nice song.’ Mio appeared behind her smiling, Wendy blushed after realizing she’d been overheard. It had been a few days since Wendy had first moved in with them, but she was still worried of being cast out making Dororo swear to secrecy about her hair and hiding under her hood.

‘I think it’s kind of sad.’ Wendy admitted. ‘But it was my favourite one back when I lived in my village.’

‘Well he’s enjoying it.’ Mio pointed behind her to were Hyakkimaru was standing under a tree.

‘Huh?!’ Wendy jumped back realizing he’d been listening to her before suddenly becoming very strict. ‘I told you to stay in bed if you wan to defeat demons that badly. Please, recover first!’ Then she went back to being her normal apologetic self. ‘I’m sorry Mio I didn’t wake you, did I?’

‘No. No.’ Mio told her. ‘I’m heading out for work.’

‘Come back soon.’ Dororo told her from his perch a tree.

‘You’re here to?’ Wendy started panicking.

‘I’m here to collect big bro. He ran off again.’ He told her seriously before smiling. ‘I think he likes your singing.’

‘Well. Doctors’ orders if he stays in bed obediently for the next two days _then_ he can go fight demons.’ Wendy told him before starting to fret. ‘I at least think that maybe t-three no four-r would be safest.’

‘Two will be fine.’ Dororo assured her sweat dropping.

 

‘Wendy. Where have you gone?’ Takebo poked his head round the door to see a sleeping Wendy still in her hood. She was lying in the grass next to piles of plants she’d been sorting for making medicine to sell. She’d been trying to help out so much she must have pushed herself past fatigue. ‘You need to get up.’

He shook her making her eyes snap open.

‘Sorry. I was waiting for the medicine to be ready and I must have fallen asleep.’ She explained hurriedly, as always pulling down her hood.

‘Come with me.’ Takebo along with everyone had long since given up on telling Wendy she didn’t have to apologise for everything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, already Wendy knew something was wrong she smelt blood. Lots of it.

‘Wendy!’ Dororo shouted in relief. Hyakkimaru was sitting the main room and…

‘Your leg?!’ Wendy said in horror. She seemed to be having a panic attack muttering things Grandee had told her about treating bigger wounds.

‘Don’t feel that bad this happened because he didn’t listen to you.’ Takebo told her patting her on the back. 'He went out before getting used to hearing or whatever.'

‘Now that’s not very nice, Takebo.’

‘Mio. Go to bed.’

‘Okay. Okay.’

Mio got up and left.

‘B-but his leg.’ Wendy stammered trying to work out how none of them saw it as a big deal.

‘He can regrow it.’ Dororo remined her. ‘He just needs to kill that demon. The old man said so.’

‘Oh, right.’ Wendy calmed herself. ‘Well I should still look after it. And don’t let him move an inch while I’m gone.’

She told them sternly. Before running off to where she stored her disinfector.

‘Okay.’ Dororo knew for a fact if Hyakkimaru wanted to leave there was nothing he could do about it.

 

‘Can you tell Mio when she's ready, I have that medicine she can sell.’ Wendy asked Dororo who nodded at got up. She’s spent along time treating Hyakkimaru’s wound as it was now early evening.

‘This might hurt a bit.’ Wendy told him applying the green pace. He flinched and moved away. ‘You need this it’s going to keep you from getting worse! Please, take it’

‘Maybe you should sing.’ Several of the younger children walked in and tugged at her cloak while the older ones hang back. At first the children had been scared of her since she’d always kept her distance, but she’d been so nice that eventually they’d all started to adore her as a younger or older sister. ‘Please, I want to hear a song again.’

‘Alright.’ Wendy eventually gave up. ‘Some words are born… Some words fade away…Some words live inside of you…’

 

‘Mio!’ Dororo shouted as he raced down the steps trying to catch her before she left. ‘Wendy wanted me to tell you the medicine is ready.’

‘That’s good I’ll go collect it before I go to work.’ She noted how Dororo had suddenly started to blush as if remembering something. ‘Oh, you know what my job is…’

‘I didn’t look on purpose!’ Dororo explained quickly.

‘It’s okay. I’m not ashamed about it. It’s to survive. But I understand if you want to keep your distance. It’s not a nice job.’

Dororo shook his head hurriedly as Mio sat down.

‘But I’m amazed someone your age understands what my job is.’

‘I travelled around a lot with my mama. And that’s the only job Mama didn’t do no matter how hungry we got.’

‘What an admirable mama.’

‘But mama. That’s how she died…’

They were interrupted by Wendy running down the stairs with a basket that she pushed into Mio’s arms.

‘Thank you, Wendy. Try to get some sleep now.’

‘I can’t I need to gather up some more roots.’

‘Well don’t stray too far away okay?’

‘Okay.’ Wendy continued running past hem and into the forest. Dororo wiped the tears out of his eyes.

‘She’s admirable to.’ Mio gestured to Wendy. ‘With her knowledge she’ll never have to go to such lengths.’

‘Your admirable as well.’ Dororo told her quietly. ‘Your taking back from the war. So do your best!’

Mio smiled at him before standing up brushing herself down and walking away.

 

‘…because you have grown stronger since then…’ Wendy hummed the tune as she took off her cloak revealing a torn yellow and blue Yukata. ‘Alright! Here goes nothing. Sky dragon wing attack!’

She completely missed the log that she was aiming at instead slicing a tree in two. She sweat dropped. She was determined to become stronger and help Hyakkimaru regain his body or at least help protect Mio and the other children. It was the least she could do.

‘Okay one more try!’ she told herself sternly, ‘Keep doing it ‘till you get it right!’

And so, she stayed there until early morning only sleeping fitfully for a couple of hours under a half destroyed tree. She’s successfully hit her target only five times but the last three had been adjacent to each other. ‘One… more… go…’

‘That’s an interesting power you have there.’

‘Gahh!’ Wendy jumped back grabbing her cloak, but it was excessively late.

The monk seemed unconcerned.

‘It’s quite the mess you’ve made here.’ He told her. ‘I guess this explains the colour of your soul though.’

‘My souls really is different from normal?’ Wendy looked down sadly.

‘Just slightly more… pink.’ Biwa-Hoshi told her before hobbling away. ‘Well I’ll be going now.’

‘Umm... bye?’ Wendy stammered. _I should get going as well._

‘I met an interesting girl a while back she said she had a hunch you should leave were you are.’ He told her without looking back.

‘Had a hunch… Carla!’ Wendy shouted in joy. Carla had been one of her friends in the village who’d helped her escape. As the villages only priestess however she couldn’t leave her duties though they’d made a pack to see each other once her pupils were ready to take over the responsibilities.

She practically danced back to the others. _Don’t worry Carla. I won’t leave this place but I’m sure I can defend it._

‘Wendy.’ Mio started shaking her the second she lay her eyes on her. ‘Where have you been? I was worried!’

‘I just went out early in the morning.’ Wendy lied. ‘Shouldn’t you be asleep? You never seem to be. Sorry, that was rude.’

Mio wasn’t falling for it seeing the dark circles under her eyes but decided to play along. Making her leave to go back to bed before revealing her suspicions.

‘I left your breakfast with Dororo.’

‘Thanks.’ Wendy hopped up the steps. 'I won't let anything happen to this place.'

**Spoiler alert: Mio does still dies in next chapter. Wendy's hopes are in vain.**

 


	2. Death

It was late at night and even Wendy was asleep. One of the children kicked out in his sleep waking Dororo. Who sleepily opened his eyes looking around before jumping up and running to the door tripping over Wendy in his haste.

‘Dororo?’ Wendy asked yawning.

‘He’s gone.’ Dororo told her before calling out, ‘Hyakkimaru!’

Wendy quickly got up. ‘He’s gone to fight that monster; we’ve got to stop him.’

They both ran as fast as they could into the forest.

 

‘Hyakkimaru!’ Dororo called out spotting him just in time to watch him slice the monster in two. He landed next to Dororo as Wendy emerged from a bush.

‘Wow that was so totally awesome!’ Wendy informed him.

‘Don’t encourage him Wendy.’

‘Right sorry!

As they started walking Dororo started to scold Hyakkimaru.

‘Jeez, how could you go off without telling me. Or without Wendy saying your okay for that matter.’

‘It’s really okay.’ Wendy told him. ‘He probably knew better than anyone he was better. I’m just glad he got his leg back.’

‘Well I bet Mio is worried, too.’

‘Yeah, I feel bad for leaving so suddenly.’ Wendy suddenly stopped sniffing the air muttering to herself. ‘I smell smoke.’

‘What was that Wendy?’

_Carla’s prediction!_

Wendy ran forward grabbing Hyakkimaru hand forcing him to match her pace.

‘We have to hurry!’

‘Wendy?!’ Dororo caught up to them. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘The temple.’ Dororo looked up to where the temple sat on the hill to see a stream of dark grey smoke erupting from the trees.

 

W-what the heck?!’ Dororo stared wide eyed at the scene of the slaughtered orphans, samurai standing over them blade dripping with blood, surrounded by the flaming temple. Wendy covered her hand with her mouth. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Who are you? Are you guys one of them too?’ One of the soldiers demanded pointing his spear at the dead body of Mio. ‘She’s being disposed of for being a suspected spy.’

Dororo ran past Wendy startling her.

‘Mio, Take!’ He called out desperate for a response. The man swopped down and grabbed Dororo by the neck. ‘Let go, idiot! How could you…!’

Dororo kicked and punched to the best of his ability as Wendy ran forward to try to help him but instead had Dororo flung into her causing them both to roll away winded.

‘I see your one of them two.’ The man whispered pulling his spear back. The mans severed arm flew in the air. Wendy looked up to see Hyakkimaru standing in front of them. The man reared back in pain and Wendy took the opportunity to run to Mio.

Dororo followed her but stepped back as Wendy started to chant placing her hands-on Mio’s stomach. The samurai surrounded Hyakkimaru who almost seemed confused by what was happening.

‘It won’t work!’ Wendy’s eyes were full of tears. ‘Mio!’

She shook her body and was soon joined by Dororo who didn’t stop to question Wendy’s strange behaviour in the face of the sudden dawning of what had happened hit him.

‘Wake up!’ he screamed. Mio’s eyes opened a crack.

‘Pick a red flower…’ he voices faded as she shut her eyes for the final time.

‘No!’ Wendy frantically racked her brain before starting to chant again blue light illuminating them. She was completely oblivious to the outside world; she knew it was working but she didn’t have enough energy to complete it.

_Just… a… little… longer…_

‘Wendy!’ she could hear someone calling her name, but she didn’t want to get up. She was just to sleepy. What had she been doing? She felt like it was important but surely not that important it couldn’t wait five minutes. _What was it… Mio!_ Wendy leapt up head butting Dororo. Not apologising like she normally would she started to shake him.

‘Where’s Mio! Dororo! Where’s Mio!’ Dororo shook his head and pointed to several bumps in the ground with a white stone on each one. They were graves. Wendy broke down crying not bothering to wipe away the tears as she sat down looking at her surroundings, they were still in the temple, but it was no more that charred remains of what it used to be. ‘I-it’s all my fault.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Dororo told her shaking his head putting his hand on her shoulder. ‘Tell ne what was that weird thing you were doing. You closed up most of Mio’s wounds just like that.’

Wendy sniffed and tried to calm herself not succeeding in the slightest for several minutes. During this time Hyakkimaru also came at sat down next to them.

‘W-well.’ Wendy eventually managed. ‘I-I’m what you would c-call a dragon slayer.’

‘Dragon slayer?’

Wendy nodded before continuing. ‘I-I was taught-t by the s-sky d-dragon Grandee a-and her-r human c-counterpart.’

‘Dr..a...gon.’ Hyakkimaru managed tilting his head.

‘Yes. They’re like monsters but Grandee would never hurt a fly honest!’ Wendy told them quickly scared they wouldn’t believe her. ‘The other villages didn’t know I was being raised by a dragon and thought I was just an orphan who the human Grandee decided to take on as her pupil, in medicine. B-but one day my h-hair turned blue so m-me and my brother w-who had been adopted b-by another family his me so they wouldn’t hurt me, but they found out and we had to flee. But we got separated! I didn’t tell you because I was afraid, you’d think I wasn’t human.’

Wendy finally finished her mini rant and looked down.

‘Sheesh, we’re not that bad!’ Dororo told her angrily before returning to a sad expression glancing at the graves. ‘We should go now.’

Wendy nodded at got up quietly. She bowed at the graves and paid her respects one last time before following Hyakkimaru and Dororo out the temple.


	3. Firelight

Carla glanced at the sky. It was clear without the slightest hint of rain, but she had a hunch there would at least me a little soon. Her hunches were almost always right which is why Wendy and Mystogan should have just listened to her. If they’d just temporarily moved were, they were hiding Wendy none of this would have been necessary.

She would still be in the nice warm temple with the villagers bringing her food.

_No good thinking about what could have happened! I’m still hungry but I’m glad that monk agreed to point me in the direction of Wendy and relay a message while I search for Mystogan. Honestly what were they thinking parting ways! If I didn’t have to stop to get some new clothes since these was are basically rags now, I would go after her first but I sense Mystogan is around here somewhere so I might as well kill two birds with one stone. But Wendy still is rather young to be on her own…_

‘I’m not worried about her!’ Carla suddenly spoke aloud causing some of the people in the market she was in to look at her judgingly. _I should hurry and pick out some new clothes. A priestess walking round talking to herself is bound to attract attention. I’ll just have to search for Mystogan tomorrow if I don’t have time._

Eventually spending the last of the money she’d saved up she chose a mint green tunic and a black ankle length skirt. There was nothing to be done about her white hair since she’d unwittingly spent all her money not realizing she’d need a cape. When it came to look after herself,  she tended to overlook the obvious.

‘Oh, well its my own fault I suppose. I should probably build a fire outside of town before it gets to dark.’

She hurried through the streets pausing only once to stare at a dark-haired woman who was muttering something about a demon child.

*Time Skip*

 

Carla warmed herself on the fire. She should have really brought a cloak, it was freezing. It didn’t help she had a really bad feeling something was about to happen. She shivered looking at the dark woods that surrounded her. Not that she was scared. That would be childish.

‘Excuse me.’ A voice startled her. She whipped round and sighed in relief as two very human silhouettes formed at the edge of her fire. ‘Do you mind if we share your fire.’

‘I don’t see why not.’ Carla spoke haughtily hoping they hadn’t seen how scared she was a while before.

Upon closer expectation it appeared the shorter of the two was supporting the other.

‘He better not be sick. I don’t want to catch anything.’

‘No nothing like that. He get’s motion sick and we took a boat up here.’

‘I-I’m never taking a boat again.’ Managed the other one.

‘You say that every time, buddy.’

Carla sighed.

‘You should come into the light. I can’t see you properly in the shadows.’

‘Aye sir.’

**I know this chapter is short but it's more of a prologue for the next chapter. I want to clear up how Carla wound up meeting Happy and Natsu.**


	4. Carla

‘I so tired.’ Complained Dororo as the three companions finally made it to the top of the hill. He slumped onto a log and marvelled at Hyakkimaru indifference to the steep climb. ‘We should have just gone around it.’

‘I… agree.’ Wendy whispered while panting. ‘But it’s good exercise. If we want to learn how to fight, we have to get stronger.’

‘Who said anything about wanting to fight?’ Dororo asked annoyed but stopped when he realized Wendy was sniffing the air again. ‘What’s wrong? Another monster?’

‘I think my friend might have passed through here a while ago…’

‘You want to go after them?’

‘It hasn’t rained properly in a while so their scent could have been from ages.’ Wendy sighed before smiling brightly. ‘I know I can go after them then track you down later.’

‘We can come with you. Hyakkimaru won’t mind, will you?’ Dororo turned to Hyakkimaru who shook his head.

‘Really it’s fine.’ Wendy panicked. To be honest she was worried if Carla mentioned the warning the monk had given Wendy, they might be cross she didn’t tell them so they could prevent Mio and the orphan’s deaths. ‘I doubt I’ll be gone for more than a day!’

‘But…’

‘I smell a demon in that direction.’ Wendy said pointing left. Wendy grinned as Dororo pouted. There was no way he was abandoning Hyakkimaru and there was no way Hyakkimaru wasn’t going after the demon.

 

Wendy felt kind of bad for ditching them like that, but she felt she had no choice. Carla had definitely been this way but based on how far she’d been following the trail quite awhile ago. She held onto her hood and muttered an enchantment before running at an incredible speed through the land.

It was early evening before she stopped. The scent around the area was strong and she could almost pinpoint Carla’s location and she was really tired so she might as well stop for the day. She was _very_ tired.

‘I think I set a new record for using my power.’ She told herself in triumph before promptly fainting.

‘Are you okay?’ Wendy woke to see a blurry image of a boy with a pair of black eyes and black hair that spikes outwards, his hair is also brushed back and tied into a ponytail. He was wearing expensive clothing and two people on horses were watching them closely leading her to deduce he must be rich.

‘Y-yeah.’ She looked up. It was morning! It would be a miracle if she hadn’t caught a cold sleeping out in the open like she had. ‘I’ve just had along journey so I must have feinted from exhaustion.’

‘Well would you mind moving out the way. If you stay in the middle of the road your bound to get trampled.’

‘Oh! I am on the road, aren’t I?’ she got up and rushed herself down before bowing and forcing her aching limbs to carry her away from the road. The boy mounted his horse again and continued on his way with the other two. ‘He smells familiar…’

She sniffed the air again, she instantly smelt the familiar smell of Carla and raced in its direction.

 

‘Why are you following me around?’ Carla asked as her two new acquaintances Happy and Natsu followed her.

‘We don’t have any money, so we have to repay you somehow.’ Natsu told her happily.

‘You can repay me by going away.’

‘No can do.’ Happy told her cheerfully. ‘Hey, it’s pretty cold out fell like snuggling?’

‘Go away!’

Before Happy could respond a figure flew out of the undergrowth and tackled Carla.

‘Carla!’ Natsu shouted his fist bursting into flames.

‘Wendy?’ Carla picked up the small girl who was crying in happiness.

‘I actually found you!’

‘Okay I’m confused.’ Natsu voice snapped Wendy back to reality and she stared at the two boys standing a little back.

One was almost as short as her but looked around Carla’s age with a green scarf and a white torn outfit. He also had a large green bag over his shoulder which stank of fish hurting Wendy’s keen nose. The other was much taller with a black and yellow outfit with one of the sleeves torn and a white scarf. But what really surprised her was there hair.

‘Your hairs blue like mine! And yours is pink! Are you…’

‘There not dragon slayers child.’ Carla told her. ‘I thought they were humans at first, but it turns out the shorter one is a cat yōkai and the other is some kind of fire demon.’

‘Demon?’ Wendy cried in terror.

‘Yeah.’ Natsu didn’t sense the mood and answered in his normal manner smiling enthusiastically. ‘E.N.D to be precise.’

‘Don’t worry there harmless from what I can tell but don’t let your guard down.’ Carla warned her.

‘So, this Mystagon person just up and left you?’ they’d been traveling for half a day now and making better progress that Wendy had even under the enchantment thanks to a couple of boat they’d ‘borrowed’ much to Wendy’s and Natsu’s horror (they both got serious motion sickness). Carla had been torn between coming with her and staying to look for her brother but once she heard she was traveling on her own with two boys she’d made up her mind and gone with her.

‘No, he’d never do that! I’m sure he had a good reason.’

‘Really? ‘Cause he sounds like a real jerk to me.’ Happy told her much to Wendy’s distress.

‘Reluctantly I agree with the tom cat. It was rather idiotic of him to abandon you.’

‘He wouldn’t abandon me for no reason! But yeah he did leave…’

‘My dad did the same thing. But I’ll find him someday.’ Natsu told her encouragingly. ‘He also wouldn’t have left without a reason.’

‘Yeah!’ Wendy smiled at him.

‘Don’t smile at strange men, child.’

‘But I was just being friendly Carla.’

‘Remember they’re demons they could be tricking you.’

‘Something smells.’

‘Exactly child.’

‘No somethings burning!’ She turned around but it wasn’t Natsu this time (he had caused multiple small fires during there short time traveling.

‘Look!’ Happy pointed to where a trail of smoke was coming from a building.

‘It’s a temple looks like they had bad luck…’

Carla stopped at Wendy ran past her. For a moment Wendy felt like she was back running to Mio’s burning temple and was half surprised when she reached it (after Natsu who had taken over her) to find it was empty.

‘By the looks of things someone just made a small fire and it got out of hand.’ Carla tutted. As a former priestess she found high importance in temples and was unimpressed by how it had been treated.

‘This is great!’ Natsu cackled. Wendy and Carla inched away nervously. He opened his mouth and sucked in the fire before slapping his hands together. ‘Thanks for the meal!’

  ‘Huh.’ Wendy eventually managed causing Happy to burst out laughing and Carla to retain her posture.

‘Hey check it!’ Happy walked over to where the fire seemed to have been started. ‘They left everything here!’

He produced a few cooking supplies and an old sword that still looked sharp.

‘We should probably leave them here since they might come back.’ Wendy told him sternly. ‘You might take someone’s eye out with that!’

‘Don’t worry I’m careful!’ Happy playfully raised the sword above his head pretending to be about to stab Wendy. ‘Fear me for I am Lord Happy.’

Natsu quickly joined him his fist burning with flames.

‘And I am the Dark Lord Dragneel!’

‘Mwha ha ha!’ They both said at the same time making Wendy laugh and Carla roll her eyes. Wendy stopped. How could she have not smelt them? The fish was making her nose dead!

 

Dororo and Hyakkimaru were both worried Wendy had been gone for a long time, so they’d decided to look for her. When they’d eventually found her all Hyakkimaru could make out were two demons threatening her and someone else. Panicking especially with the burnt monastery bringing back painful memories he’d ran in front of her striking at the two figure who jumped back just in time. He was in a blood frenzy again. So much so he didn’t notice Dororo and Wendy try to pull him back or her telling the two demons to run. Eventually though with no targets in sight he calmed down. They all lay down panting trying to recover from the fast-paced events.

‘So, this is Carla.’ Wendy broke the silence.


	5. Black Cloud

‘It stinks like rotten eggs!’ Dororo cried pinching his nose with his hand. He turned to his left were Hyakkimaru and Carla were walking. ‘Doesn’t it bother either of you? Can you even smell bro? What about you W…’

Turned to the right to see Wendy covering her nose with both hands with tears in her eyes.

‘Right. Sensitive nose.’ He laughed quietly sympathising with her before turning back to his left. ‘Jeez, me and Wendy are always the ones talking. You can both talk, can’t you?’

‘Maybe I wish to spare my remaining brain cells from your idiocy.’ Carla stuck her head up. ‘And its not like the smells going to hurt us.’

‘Carla…’ Wendy tried to reason. Dororo ran in front of Hyakkimaru and walked backwards.

‘Okay, lets practice talking. Come say something to us, bro. I bet even big sis wants you to.’

‘Please refrain from speaking on my behalf.’

Hyakkimaru as always was silent. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at the mountain path opposite them were a shape was making its way towards them. As it got closer, they could see it was a group of men dressed in white carrying a girl dressed in white on a piece of wood.

‘Wow, a bridal parade but…’

As they looked closer, they could see each of them wore sombre expressions.

‘I wonder what’s wrong.’ Wendy worried.

‘It’s none of our concern, child.’ Carla told her sternly.

Suddenly a boy dressed in wold skin dropped down in front of them pulling back his bow and arrow. He fired the arrow before any of them could move to stop him but luckily it missed the bridal parade.

‘H-hey stop that!’ Dororo ran in front of him while Wendy grabbed bow and arrows before backing off.

‘Give that back!’ He demanded.

‘You have no right to shoot at that bride.’ Carla stepped in. Getting into a stance ready to fight.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ added Dororo relaxing now the boy didn’t have his weapon.

The boy broke into manic laughter for a second scaring Wendy before growing serious.

‘A happy bride? Yeah right! Big sis is being sent off to marry a monster.’

‘To marry a monster?’ Dororo gulped.

‘If your making fun of someone’s looks that’s rude but if you weren’t and you actually meant a monster, can I just point out from your story it appears you just learnt a lesson about monster human relationships. If that’s who she wants to be with then we don’t have the right to stop her.’ Carla had stood up straight again and raised one eyebrow at Dororo.

‘No big sis would never want to marry it.’ Defended the boy. ‘So, I gotta stop ‘em.’

He went to grab the bow and arrows from Wendy but Dororo shielded her.

‘Beat it! Or I’ll shoot you too!’

Dororo put a hand on the boy’s chest.

‘Calm your horses. Tell me more about it. We know a thing or two about beating monsters.’

‘This isn’t our problem Dororo.’ Carla objected but no one played attention to her.

 

‘That’s it.’ They boy pointed to a black cloud hanging over a village.

‘That’s the monster?’ Wendy gulped.

‘That’s right. Big sis told me.’

‘I’ve actually heard of it as well.’  Carla put in surprising everyone (except Hyakkimaru who remained as expressionless as always). ‘I learnt about it while I was a priest. It’s called Nokosaregumo. From way back it time it’s appeared now and againand eaten people. One time the villagers offered a bride to keep it from eating the others. It worked and it left without killing anymore.’

‘That’s right Ever since they’ve offered a bride every time it comes. If they don’t offer one, it’ll get mad and eat up the whole village.’

‘Wow, you sure know a lot of stuff, Carla!’ Dororo told her. Carla blushed and looked away. Dororo the put on a more serious expression and turned to the boy. ‘It’s a monster but wants a human bride?’

‘And so many.’ Wendy cut in her voice funny since she still was covering her nose.

‘Sis said it probably ate them all.’

‘That’s the most likely explanation yes.’ Carla told them coldly.

‘I’ll never understand how a monster thinks. Your sister was chosen this time, huh?’ Dororo asked.

‘That’s terrible.’ Wendy cried.

‘Aye. I’ve got to help her. I don’t want to be eaten up.’

‘So, you’d rather the entire village die?’ Carla queried. ’There’s no other way from what I can tell.’

‘Ignore her.’  Dororo told him waving his hand. ‘This guy has beaten up lots of monsters and this one is like a sky maiden and this one does martial art stuff. They can beat it up for you.’

‘W-we can? I mean we can!’

‘Why would we want to?’

‘…’

‘Really?’ They boy said in excitement.

‘But it’s going to cost you.’ Dororo told him.

‘Dororo!’ Wendy panicked. ‘That’s not very nice.’

‘Smart. We could really do with the money.’

‘Don’t encourage him, Carla!’

‘Big sis is right. Can’t do it for free.’

The boy rummaged in his pocket and brought something out placing it in Dororo’s hand. Wendy and Carla leaned in to see what it was.

‘Gah! Maggots.’ Wendy screamed running behind Hyakkimaru who (extremely confused) put his hand on her shoulder calming her down.

‘They’re good.’ The boy said munching on one while Carla pulled a face.

‘Hang on a second.’ Dororo brushed the maggots aside and brought out a gold nugget. Carla whistled appreciatingly while Wendy gasped.

‘Found it in the river. Got lots of them.’

‘I think you have yourself a deal.’

 


	6. Black Cloud 2

‘Well that could have gone better.’ Dororo sighed. As it turned out they could not help. Hyakkimaru had been blinded and therefore unable to help, Wendy had lost control of her powers causing a landslide but not doing much else and Carla hadn’t even tried because martial arts are ineffective when dealing with a flying centipede.

‘We couldn’t do anything.’ Added a gloomy Wendy.

‘Don’t give up so easily, child. Though I do admit the chances of us being able to beat it are too slim for my liking.’

‘Yeah, I never leave a job half done either.’ Dororo told them gaining confidence and ignoring the last bit of Carla’s speech.

‘You don’t even do anything.’ Carla sweat dropped. ‘Well I’m going to see Hyakkimaru. He’s the most bearable of you to be frank.’

She waved and walked away. Wendy and Dororo turned back to Saru who stood up.

‘Let’s beat it together and avenge my big sis!’

‘Yeah.’ Dororo and Wendy replied merrily.

‘One thing though…’ continued Dororo. ‘Hyakkimaru can’t do anything in that cloud. Carla said it’d because he can’t see with all the demonic aurar around.’

‘And Carla can’t do anything from the ground. She won’t even try.’ Wendy laughed awkwardly hoping Saru would excuse her friends lack of effort.

‘We’ll just have to do it on our own then.’ Saru told them and they nodded in agreement.

 

‘Seriously how long are you going to be throwing those rocks.’ Carla had been sitting with Hyakkimaru all day her pride not allowing her to return to the others. Luckily, she was able to fashion her old priestess clothes (she’d been keeping in a bag) into a blanket so she wrap herself around with it and get comfortable.

Part of her wanted to comfort him since she imagined even if temporary losing your eye sight must be difficult but she figured he wouldn’t listen to her anyways. Suddenly he stopped and got up walking towards the cave were the others were sleeping. ‘Hey! Don’t leave me.’

Carla scrambled to get up stuffing the make do blanket into her bag, pulling her sandals back on and raced after him. When she eventually caught up, she saw that he was looking at the boy, Saru, who was crying obviously having a dream about his sister. She paused before putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with his blank eyes. In his eyes she looked like any other innocent human apart from her eyes which were red and shaped like a cat’s (because of her Precognition future telling power thing) but something about her calmed him down and he relaxed his shoulders, turning away from the cave.

‘You’re not going to start throwing rocks, again are you?!’

 

The next day:

 

Wendy sat on the rock dressed in the bridal uniform. It was a good thing they hadn’t told Carla she would have never allowed this. When she saw the light disappearing on the ground, a sure sign the cloud had come back, she sprang from her position.

‘This way!’ she was so scared it was all she could do to stop her voice from breaking, but she was determined to help out the best she could. She tired not to flinch as she looked at it’s dragon-like face and size. ‘Ha! Size doesn’t mean a thing! Your nothing compared to a dragon.’

It roared and stared chasing her, but she nimbly dodged it before dropping into a hole in the rocks that had gathered thanks to the land slide she had created earlier on. She made her way through the tunnel-like gap coming out a few meters away.

‘Over here! Vernier!’ She shouted enchanting herself as she half flew away.

 

Carla woke with a start. Hyakkimaru of all people was shaking her awake but it didn’t take her long to figure out why. The three children were gone! She quickly got up and sprinted out the cave.

‘Wendy! Dororo! Saru!’ she screamed desperately.

 

‘Ah!’ Wendy shrieked tripping over a rock and landing flat on her face. Looking behind her, she saw the demon closing in on her at the last possible second, she managed to make it to a crack in the rocks thanks to two balls of wind she formed at her feet. Her ankle landed funny and she winced in the pain. There was no way she was going anywhere soon. ‘It’s up to you two now.’

‘This one is for big sis.’ Saru pulled back the bow and aimed the burning arrow at the cloth Dororo had planted while Wendy was distracting the demon. As planned upon impact it blew up into blue fire covering the monster.

The demon remained indifferent as the smoke cleared the clouds away.

‘Melt in the sun!’ He told it before stopping as it circled up snuffing out the fire and formed more black cloud covering up the light that was already there.

‘No way!’ Dororo complained from his hiding spot that wasn’t to far away from Wendy.

The demon upon hearing him pulled its head back ready to strike.

‘Gah!’ Dororo rushed away tripping several times as he clambered over the rocks.

‘Dororo!’ forgetting her injury Wendy jumped forward with the intent of distracting it but only manging to fall flat on her face again the second she put weight on her ankle. Just before it could get to her it turned its head as a rock was thrown at it.

Dororo turned to see Carla and Hyakkimaru standing nearby.

‘Bro! Sis!’ after celebrating he spotted Wendy and made his way quickly towards her pulling her behind a boulder as Hyakkimaru pulled back his bow and shot the demon.

‘That’s not doing anything!’ Carla told him as the third arrow was deflected. ‘Unless… your using it to see were it is!’

Confirming her suspicions when he judged it close enough, he threw off his fake arm and jumped on it. He impaled its forehead causing it to flop on the floor.

‘He did it!’ Dororo celebrated.

‘No. Look out!’ Wendy yelled as, unknown to Hyakkimaru who had turned to watch Carla run towards him, it was getting up. ‘Sky dragon wing attack!’

The demon and most of the surrounding rocks split into two as Wendy poured all her energy into her attack. 

 

**I think I've been copying the actual dialog and layout of the anime a bit to much in future chapters I'll try to change that.**

 

 


	7. Injured

Ages I’ll be using (only character mentioned so far also sorry I don’t have exact ages for some of them):

Hyakkimaru = 16

Dororo         = ??? (I want to use his cannon age but can’t find it anywhere)

Wendy          = (one year younger than Dororo or the same age)

Carla            = 15

Natsu/E.N.D = ???(like 100000)

Happy           = 14

Mystagon      = 19

 

‘Aren’t you tired of smelling everything?’ Carla asked cradling Wendy whose ankle was worse than she’d feared with the possibility of several fractions. Hyakkimaru having recently regaining his nose after they beat the cloud monster put down the flower he was holding and cupper Carla’s face smelling it. Her face went bright red with embarrassment and anger as she spotted Dororo chuckling at her. ‘H-hey cut that out!’

Seeing as Wendy was occupying her arms, she saw he only option was to kick him in the chest causing him to stumble back a bit. Secretly she worried she might have kicked him to hard, but she assured herself he had to learn somehow.

‘You so mean big sis.’ Carla worriedly noted Dororo’s speech was lacking its usual mischievous edge.

‘You sound tired.’ Wendy weakly voiced Carla’s suspicions for her.

‘Now you mention it…’ Dororo stumbled. ‘I’m not feeling so good.’

 

Carla had worried her and Hyakkimaru looked suspicious since both of them were carrying a child. Despite asking for help from most of the people they’d past they had yet to get any and with Wendy too weak to heal his fever and unable to track down any herbs that might help Dororo was in serious danger.

Eventually they laid him down on a hill in the shade as Wendy found the brain power to instruct Carla on how to make a splint for her ankle.

‘I heal quicker than normal people, but it still sucks I can’t perform healing on myself.’ Wendy pouted before wincing as Carla strapped on the splint a little to tightly. ‘Loosen it up a bit.’

‘Is something the matter?’ they turned to see a nun standing a little off.

‘Yes, we have two injured companions.’ Explained Carla. ‘We would greatly appreciate assistance.

 

‘They’re you go.’ The nun, having made a better splint and put it on Wendy put a blanket over her. ‘You just need to rest now. Try to get some sleep while I go check on your friend.’

Reluctantly Wendy nodded at closed her eyes. Carla watched over her from a little while off slightly annoyed she'd failed at the whole splint making thing.

 

'Thank you again.' Wendy spoke to the nun before turning around and following Dororo out the door. Hyakkimaru and Carla thanked her as well before walking out the door. 

 

**Sorry for a short chapter just don't really know how to drag it out. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 


	8. Erza

‘What’s going on?’

‘Sir Tahomaru.’ The soldier turned to face him. ‘We were just passing this village on our way back. They suddenly stopped us.’

A man from the crowd ran forward and bowed before him.

‘Please, save us! The entire village is going to be eaten up by the monster.’

‘Monster?’ A red-haired girl stepped forward before Tahomaru could respond. ‘What kind?’

The bowing man blinked at the girl not sure what to make of her.

‘Answer her question then.’ Tahomaru ordered.

‘Well…there are ripples in the water and they suddenly turn into a whirling current. The current pulls you in and there’s a huge mouth waiting there.’

‘And then it eats you?’ the girl interrupted.

‘Yes. Boat, people and all.’

‘Many of our villages have fallen victim to it.’ Another one spoke gesturing to someone holding a bloodied bandage.

‘A whirling current with a mouth… It does sound supernatural.’ Tahomaru pondered for a second. ‘Fine I’ll defeat it for you.’

‘Sir Tahomaru.’ A soldier stepped forward. ‘You don’t believe these people, do you?’

‘Why shouldn’t he?’ The red-haired women queried.

‘She’s right. These people aren’t lying.’ Tahomaru told the soldier sternly. ‘My people are suffering, and you tell me to leave them?’

‘That’s not what I…’

‘If the monster scares you, go ahead and leave.’ Tahomaru instructed him before turning to the girl. ’And who are you anyway? You’re not from here are you.’

‘Just a traveller.’ She responded. ‘I’ve run into quite a few monsters in my travels. Take me with you and my knowledge could help you.’

No matter how Tahomaru tried to persuade her that it wasn’t safe for a women the more she insisted which is how near nightfall he ended up on a boat with his two loyal companions, some random villages and a stubborn red-haired girl who informed them her name was ‘Erza Scarlet’ fighting a giant crab monster.

‘Stay calm, pull the ropes!’ Tahomaru ordered. The villages did as they were told securing the boats to the trees on the shore. Tahomaru swiftly jumped from boat to boat until he was closets to the monster. A second after he landed, he felt the boat rock again and turned to see the girl landing besides him.

‘It isn’t safe for you here, Scarl-.’ he broke off as the crab used its pincers to attempt to grab the man next to them causing Erza to reveal a blade that she was hiding up her sleeve stabbing the monster until it let go. ‘Huh.’

 They carried on attacking it until it fled to the safety under the water.

 

**Time skip**

Tahomaru watched as his plan was put into action, he was pleased at the amount of work everyone was doing and was no longer surprised when Erza carried double what a normal man should be able to.

‘Daigo.’ Tahomaru turned to see who was addressing him.

‘Scarlet. What appears to be the problem.’ He straightened up so he was the same height as the older women.

‘A water spirit is more than slightly displeased with what we’re doing but I sorted it out just thought you should know.’

‘A water spirit?’

 

_‘You have no right.’ the blue haired spirit yelled as Erza who seemed unaffected. ‘What are you even messing with my lakes for?!’_

_‘We need to get rid of the monster who is terrorising the villages.’_

_‘You really think you can get rid of it?! Juvia has been trying since the blasted thing first showed up!’_

_Juvia started hitting Erza who barely moved as the spirit tried her best to knock her out._

‘Long story short they’ll be fine if we keep out word and destroy the monster.’ Erza finished her irritatingly vague explanation and walked off to continue helping.

 

 

‘We’ve been waiting for you.’ The plan had worked Tahomaru admired the giant crab. ‘Open the sluice!’

He smiled in triumph as the monster sat in the now drained ditch completely exposed.

‘Your plan worked.’ Erza seemed pleasantly surprised so Tahomaru decided to ignore her remark.

‘I see you now. I will slay you this time!’ he told it before turning to Erza. ‘Stay back this time.’

Erza considered it for a moment.

‘I suppose I will.’ _His pride is obviously wounded I better let him work his anger out on it._

The crab did whatever the crab equivalent of roaring is (it sounded like an ear-splitting shriek) and Tahomaru got ready to jump down.

‘You all stay with Scarlett here. Come, Mutsu, Hyogo.’ He instructed before jumping down.

They put up a good fight parting it from a few of its legs and the villages started cheering for them throwing rocks at the monster. Convinced the job was done and eager to get back to her sick friend Erza used the opportunity to slip away not knowing soon after the crab would throw rocks at the sluice breaking it.

‘Hyogo!’ Tahomaru screamed as the man was trapped in the crab’s mouth fighting to get out. ‘I’m coming.’

However, before he could reach it the monster was sliced in two.

 

‘Who are you…’ Tahomaru looked at the man and young girl who were perched on one of the floating arms of the dead crab as they passed them on the boat. The girl waved good naturedly while the man just glanced at them.

 

 

‘Who are you? And those arms…’ Tahomaru stared at the man who was busy reattaching his face arms.

‘Hey., aren’t you going to thank us?’ Dororo demanded.

‘Don’t be rude.’ Carla scolded him. ‘I’m Carla, this idiot is Dororo, the silent one is Hyakkimaru and this is Wendy.’

‘We’ve met before.’ The one called Wendy informed them. ‘I doubt you’ll remember.’

Tahomaru tried to rack his brains for were he’d possibly ran into her before.

‘She was sleeping in the road.’ Mutsu helpfully put in causing Wendy to go bright red.

‘You did what?! It’s miracle you didn’t get a fever or worst.’

‘I know Carla.’

‘Anyway, if it weren’t for big bro, that samurai there would be monster meat.’ Dororo spoke over Wendy waving his hand around.

‘I thank you for saving him.’

‘Don’t mention it.’ Dororo rubbed his nose the same way he did every time he felt cocky.

‘The villages can live in peace now.’ Tahomaru told them slightly irritated as Hyakkimaru continued to stare at him.

‘You’re being discourteous.’ Carla told Hyakkimaru causing Wendy to chuckle.

‘He’s blind so he sees with his soul.’ Dororo explained hastily hoping to stop whatever Carla was about to rant about.

‘He’s blind.’ Tahomaru seemed shocked.

‘He can fight like that with no sight or eyes?’ Mutsu’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Yeah, he’s really amazing.’ Wendy said proudly and even Carla couldn’t help but look a bit smug at their shocked faces.

‘Really amazing. So, pay up.’ Dororo beckoned with his hand ignoring Wendy’s protests and Carla’s reasoning they needed the money.


	9. Cakes and Silence

Erza looked at the blue haired man sitting next to her. His condition had improved to the point he could walk around the cave hardly limping or almost fainting which was sadly a lot of progress. She felt kind of guilty leaving them to deal with the crab monster, but she’d hardly been able to slip away while they were building the trap to check on him.

_It had been around midday and Erza was busy trying to change her hair style to complete her attempt to look like a boy in hope someone would hire her as a guard when she heard a twig snap. She quickly turned away from her reflection in the pond to see a boy around her age stumble down the slope before collapsing. He was a sorry state hardly recognisable as a human with the amount of blood and cuts that covered his body but even in that state, she’d looked at him and seen her childhood friend staring back._

_She’d hauled him back to the cave she’d stayed in that night and after a couple of days looking after him with him only waking up a minute at a time to eat or drink it became painfully obvious, he wasn’t Jellal. She still cared for him though especially when she heard he had amnesia feeling sorry for him. She felt terrible even feeding him Jellal’s favourite food it felt like she was forcing him how to act. She was trying to make him something he wasn’t. She was trying to make him Jellal._

‘Erza.’ He spoke startling her slightly.

‘Yes.’ She gave a guarded smile guilt still ever present in her mind.

‘Do you think you could get some more food?’ he asked. The money he’d had on them was enough for them to live healthy for a couple of months but that just meant who ever had beaten him up hadn’t been looking for money. It made Erza worry they might come back and finish the job when ever she left him unattended. ‘We haven’t eaten in a while…’

‘Sure. I’ll be quick.’ She stood up and walked to the cave entrance.

‘Don’t be.’ He told her with a determined edge to his voice she hadn’t heard yet. ‘You should enjoy yourself some more. See a puppet show or something.’

Erza had to stop herself from snorting.

‘Goodbye J…’ she stopped herself from saying Jellal for the third time that week. It was only because she didn’t know his name, she tried to convince herself.

 

Erza made her way hastily down the mountain ignoring Jellal’s request that she shouldn’t hurry. How could she not? She passed the temple with the cracked demon statues without so much as a glance and quickly made her way to town with speed most couldn’t manage. She brought the cheapest sorry-excuse-for-rice-balls she could find determined to make there money last as long as it could but still couldn’t help but stare longingly at the treats another store was selling. She loved cakes but s-she couldn’t.

‘Scarlet we meet again.’ Erza stopped herself from jumping and turned to see Tahomaru.

‘Yes, we do. Apologise for running off… I was worried about my… little brother.’ She thought of the first explanation that came to her head which was the truth then tweaked it slightly as nerves got the better of her. Jellal’s safety was her top priority. ‘He’s not feeling great, but I doubt you want to hear about me. Did it go as planned?’

‘Not exactly.’ He didn’t elaborate.

‘Sorry to here that. No one was hurt I hope.’

‘No one was hurt, and the monster was slain.’ Once again, he choose not to elaborate quickly changing the topic. ‘You want one?’

‘Not at all.’ Erza forced with difficulty hiding the cheep rice balls from sight in embarrassment. Much to her surprise Tahomau laughed well… chucked at best still she hadn’t heard him do that before.

‘You’re a terrible liar.’ He told her before raising his voice offering the man running the store a handful of coins. ‘We’ll take as many as this can get us.’

The mans eyes widened at the amount and he instantly started to back up cakes.

‘How very vain of you.’ Erza hid her happiness by reminding herself of Jellal. The worry managed to counter her love of anything sweet.

‘You’re very blunt, aren’t you?’ Tahomaru thanked the man and took the bag of treats gesturing Erza should follow him down the road. She didn’t deny the comment walking next to him in silence for a couple of minutes trying not to think of Jellal alone in the cave… She stopped suddenly. When had she started referring to him as Jellal? For how long had she…

‘Are you okay? We’re not far from a good place to eat but…’

‘It’s nothing.’ Erza interrupted forcing a smile before deciding it was her turn to change the subject. ‘Why aren’t those two with you?’

‘I needed a break from… well I just needed a break.’ It was so painfully obvious they were both hiding secrets it made them both cringe a little. ‘Ah, we’re here.’

They came to a spot which unlike the rest of the town was practically deserted with a large green patch and a small murky pond almost as if nature was determined not to lose to the growing settlement.

They sat down and ate the treats until they were full in relative silence. They split the rest. Erza planning on giving her half to not-Jellal angry at herself for eating so much without him. She was planning on leaving but then got into a friendly argument about what flavour was better and ended up staying.

 

‘Well I have to be going now…’ Erza stood up. It was almost dark. When had it got so late? Once they’d mutually decided to not pry into each other’s lives they’d found they actually got along quite well, and the hours had just flown by in not-so-awkward-silence.

‘Can I walk you back to your house? I don’t feel like going home right now but if I’m caught alone, I’ll definitely get sent back.’

‘To the edge of the town.’

‘Just outside.’

‘I said to the edge of the town.’ Erza insisted having one of her scary moments forcing Tahomaru to submit.

So, they walked back basking in there sweat silence. Erza felt truly happy. It’d been awhile since she’d had a friend but that all changed when they reach the border of the town and said goodbye. Without a distraction she panicked and ran back to the cave to find the boy sitting there admiring a stag beetle that had wondered in. He looked up the second she came in.

‘You have a good time?’ his voice betrayed nothing. Erza wondered if he was angry or sad or… well he could be anything.

‘Yes. I ran into an old…. Well I suppose friend. He gave more these.’

The boy whistled at the treats grabbing one and tucking in to it, the rice-balls forgotten in a corner. Erza watched him demolish him without really seeing she was to busy thinking.

‘I thought of a possible name for you.’ She told him eventually.

‘That’s good. Can I hear it?’

‘Ken. It means "healthy” and “strong".’

She got a snort when she explained the meaning.

‘I like it.’ He eventually said. ‘Ken. It’s short and simple. I won’t have to worry about not remembering my own name.’

‘Except you don’t remember your name, do you?’

‘Suppose I don’t do I?’ there was sadness in his voice.

 

**Started changing the timeline a bit more. I’m going to make events take longer to occur letting me play around with the time in-between. I think I’ll go to episode twelve before starting the next fanfic in the series.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
